Masked (Revised)
by Feesleyfordraco
Summary: The war is over, but for Ginny Weasley, the dangers have only just begun. With the help of long forgotten magic, will Ginny, Draco & Blaise be able to find the missing piece of their soul and save the wizarding world? GW/DM/BZ/OC very graphic, SMUT FIC! Also Hermione/Charlie. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Failing Miserably

**Author's Note (04/26/2014): Wow... Been a while! I am editing and reposting the story so that I can get back on track and finally post some new content after almost 3 1/2 years. I hate that I have let myself be taken away from writing for so long. I am so so sorry to those of you that have been faithfully waiting years for an update. For those of you reading this fic for the first time, I hope you enjoy my work!**

* * *

Original Author's Note (11/15/10): This is my second fanfic. My last one was a Dramione so I thought I would change it up a little and do a more challenging pairing. This fic will begin as Draco/Ginny/Blaise, then eventually Draco/Ginny/Blaise/Other Character (It's a surprise!) and will include scenes of an adult nature that show Draco/Blaise and Ginny/Other Character separately and DGB as a threesome and eventually a foursome. More pairings include Hermione/Charlie and Lavender/Seamus, among others. It is Ginny's 7th year (8th year for the Golden Trio). The war is over and all the 8th years are returning to Hogwarts to finish their schooling and sit their NEWTS. Fred did not die because it's my story and losing Fred makes me sad! All of the Slytherin students in Harry's year fought for the school in the final battle despite their parents being Deatheaters. Times are changing... (PS.. If you are a big cannon Weasley fan, this story will fuck up your world. Just sayin')

* * *

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations! **This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco . I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Failing Miserably

Draco Malfoy was bored. Wandering around Diagon Alley wouldn't be so bad if Blaise didn't insist on going into every single clothing store in the alley. The duo of Slytherins were currently perusing Gladrags. Draco was unimpressed with the selection of 'Fine Wizarding Fashions', but he knew that if he complained, Blaise would only take longer to shop. Luckily, a familiar voice pulled his attention away from a rack of cashmere sweaters. He ducked behind a large display of leather coats to watch as two redheads bickered over a rather plain blue sun dress. The offending dress was being held up by a stocky woman in her fifties. She seemed to be trying to convince a much younger redhead to give the selection a chance but was failing miserably. The younger girl looked to be in her late teens, with thick ginger locks that cascaded down her back in waves. Her fitted black t-shirt hugged her curves nicely, showing a sliver of freckled skin on her tight abdomen. A pair of stone-wash jeans hung low on her hips and were so tight that Draco would have sworn they were painted on if they didn't have holes in the knees. Draco only knew one family with red hair, but this girl couldn't possibly be gangly, awkward Ginny Weasley. This girl was sultry and full of fire, and Draco was interested. He wanted to get Blaise's attention, but the raven haired man was trying on a million pairs of jeans and was thoroughly distracted.

"That looks like something Hermione would wear." The girl stated with disgust in her voice. Her mother gave her a patronizing look while shoving the dress back onto the rack.

"You'd do well to dress a little more like Hermione and a little less like that Lavender girl you spend so much time with. Then maybe Harry would show a little more interest in your relationship." The girl rolled her eyes and huffed, turning her back on her mother in an obvious sign of irritation. Draco now had a full view of her face. She had lost the baby fat in her cheeks and gained it in her perky bust, but this was definitely the youngest of the Weasley clan. Draco smirked openly at the look of contempt on Ginny's pretty face. The way her full lips curved into a pout was enough to make him groan with need. Leaning further into the coat display, he attempted to adjust his growing erection. A sexy witch with a fierce bite always turned Draco on, but something about this girl had him reacting like a 3rd year again.

"Look mom, I know you wish Hermione was your daughter and now that her and Ron are engaged, you're getting your wish, so get off my nuts!" Draco had to cover his mouth to keep from snorting at this statement but payed close attention to Ginny's rant. "I'm never gonna be Hermione! I'm not that girl, I'm just me. And you can quit trying to marry me off to Harry while you're at it. We are not in a relationship! I understand that you want him in the family and I'm your only option, but it's never gonna happen. Harry and I are not right for each other. Besides, Harry is a pro at one-night-stands... believe me, I found that out the hard way." Ginny mumbled the last bit, but her mother heard her all the same.

"Ginevra, don't talk that way!" Molly Weasley looked scandalized but Ginny only seemed angrier.

"Why!? It's alright that every single one of your sons curse like pirates and have been sleeping around since they were fifteen, even younger for Fred and George. But if your only daughter mentions anything even remotely 'un-Hermione-like' then the world is going to end!" Ginny wasn't even pretending to shop anymore. She had turned to face her mother who was giving her a look that screamed disappointment.

"Ginny I just think it would do you some good if you spent a little more time with Ronald's friends and a little less time with your own. I don't approve of those girls you hang out with, they are bad influences."

"There is nothing wrong with my friends, mom! GAHH! I am so tired of you trying to turn me into someone I'm not! You better learn to love me the way I am, because you're gonna wake up one day and realize that you traded the flawed daughter you had for no daughter at all! And I'll be damned if I'm going to spend my time with the Trio of Virtue while they ignore me! Why do you think they didn't ask me to shop with them today? Huh!? We are in the same fucking place and they ditched me with you!" Without a backward glance, Ginny stormed past her mother and stomped out of the store. Draco rushed as quickly as his hard-on would allow, yanking Blaise out of the dressing room by his polo shirt and following the feisty girl out into the busy alley.

"Dude, what the hell!" Blaise yelled, smoothing his wrinkled shirt and running his fingers through his dark shoulder-length hair. "Why'd you drag me out here?" Draco ingored his handsome cohort, searching the crowd frantically for a glimpse of fiery red hair. He finally spotted Ginny standing outside of the ice cream parlor. She was fiddling with something in her hand that Draco didn't recognize.

"I 'dragged' you out here so that I could show you her." Draco said, pointing through the crowd at the littlest Weasley. He watched as Blaise furrowed his brow while examining the girl. Slowly, his furrow was replaced with a sly grin.

"Is that..?" Blaise looked disbelieving and Draco couldn't help but interrupt his question.

"The one and only Ginny Weasley, yeah I was surprised too. They say milk does a body good, but that chick must have been drinking straight from the cow cuz mother of holy fuck she's spank-worthy!"

"Damn, she looks good enough to lick! What do you think? Should we give it a go?" Blaise looked thrilled at the idea.

"What is that thing she's holding?" Draco asked as Ginny pulled out two long white cords and connected them from the little silver box in her hand to her small ears.

"It's an iPod. Muggles listen to music on it." Blaise explained. "Come on, you just found our way in." He wore a knowing look as he moved through the crowd towards the ginger goddess with Draco close behind. The two wizards followed her along the alley and into another clothing store called Charm 21. They watched as she looked through the racks of clothes, pulling out several items and making her way into the fitting room, all the while swaying her curvy hips to the music in her ears. Draco and Blaise moved like a singular mind, Blaise standing guard while Draco slipped soundlessly into the curtained dressing room behind Ginny. She was pulling on a black leather mini skirt. Draco just barely got a glimpse of red lace before the tight skirt found its place on her round hips. He reached to pull the bud out of her ear while she was still adjusting the sexy garment. Draco felt himself hardening again as he leaned down and caught a wiff of her warm cinnamon scent.

"What are you listening to?" Draco whispered huskily into her free ear. She let out a startled screech and spun, her wand drawn at the platinum-haired man's throat in an instant.

"Malfoy! Do you make a habit of sneaking into fitting rooms and watching girls undress? Having trouble getting people to take their clothes off for you, you have to surprise them now." Ginny sneered nastily. Although, Draco didn't miss the poorly hidden humor in her eyes or the appreciative way she looked him up a down either.

"On the contrary, Weasley, there are plenty of people who would be all too eager to strip for me. I just thought you could use a little company, seeing as how the 'Trio of Virtue' ditched you."

"You were eavesdropping! You little snake!" She declared, her eyes darkening with anger. Draco thought she looked even more attractive with every passing second.

"It wasn't hard. You were practically screaming at each other. Besides, I thought it was hot as hell the way you told off your mom. She was being a bitch." He admitted, hoping it would make her relax a little and not get defensive.

"Is that why you're here, Malfoy? Because you think I'm hot?" She asked, accentuating the 'T' and giving Draco a flash of her pearly whites. Dropping her wand and letting her eyelids droop, she inched closer to his 6'4" form. She pulled her full bottom lip between her teeth in a sexy tease, causing Draco to imagine her using those teeth to give him sweet sweet pleasure. Flirting was exactly the response Draco was hoping for, and he took full advantage. Grabbing her by her slim waist, he pinned her to the wall easily. Moving his face to hers, he looked at her closely. Her eyes were pools of deep whiskey, swirling with desire.

"Of course I think you're hot, and this skirt doesn't help." His deep voice was gravely and dripping with sex. He let his fingertips trace over the leather until they brushed the bare skin of her upper thigh. Her leg was smooth and muscular and the feel of her against him made Draco ache with need. She bent her knee, pushing into his touch but still keeping eye contact.

"So what were you hoping would happen when you followed me through the alley?" She asked, her voice rich, full of want.

"This..." Draco leaned in even closer, allowing his lips to ghost over hers. They were plump and soft. She was breathing heavily but didn't pull away, so Draco took the plunge. He kissed her deeply, groaning when she pushed her hips against his. He knew she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach, but she only pushed harder, grinding her hips and returning his kiss with fervor. His large hands gripped her tightly and she moaned into his mouth. They broke apart gasping, desire thick in the air. "Where is your sidekick? You two are never far apart." Ginny asked with a smirk. Draco nodded towards the curtain, still refusing to tear his eyes away from hers. "Zabini... you might as well come in... I know your out there." Ginny called in a sing song voice. Blaise stuck his head in the curtain, looking huffy.

"I am not his sidekick!" He said and pouted when Draco laughed. They watched as Ginny turned toward the mirror, giving them a open view of her back as she unzipped the leather mini and started pulling it down slowly.

"Do me a favor, Zabini, and remove your 'friend' from my fitting room so that I can finish trying on clothes." Ginny threw her head back and laughed at Draco's defeated look.

"You mean you're not gonna let us watch?" Draco whined sarcastically.

"No, but I'll let you pay." She chided as she pushed the two men past the curtain with a laugh.

Draco and Blaise waited patiently by the register for Ginny. When she finally emerged, she sauntered toward them and laid a small pile of clothes on the counter. She made to pull some sickles out of her jeans pocket, but Draco was already handing the clerk money.

"I was only kidding you know. You didn't really have to pay for my things." Ginny said as they made their way back into the alley. Draco and Blaise had a bag each and refused to let Ginny carry anything.

"But if we don't spoil you, how are we ever going to get you to go out with us?" Blaise said with a smile.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, eyeing them curiously.

"We are going to a club tonight, you could come with us." Blaise looked hopeful, but before Ginny could answer, they heard someone calling her name from further down the alley. Draco turned and saw Ginny's mother standing with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They each gave him a dirty look before Mrs. Weasley was calling for her daughter again.

"I gotta go." Ginny looked irritated at the sight of the group.

"Please come tonight. We'll owl you the address." Blaise pleaded, caressing her hip gently with his hand.

"Alright, I'll come." She conceded with a smile. They handed her the bags and she turned to leave. But not before reaching up to place a kiss on Blaise's cheek, then Draco's. Ginny made her way quickly through the crowd and gave them a small wave before disappearing from view.

* * *

**This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (04/26/2014)**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Snake Pit

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco . I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

This chapter was written while listening to the song Bottom's Up by Trey Songz.

* * *

Chapter Two - Into the Snake Pit

As soon as they stepped out of the Floo at the Zabini's summer estate, Blaise pounced on Draco, pushing him against the wall and kissing him soundly. Their tongues tangled furiously as they fought for dominance. Draco came out on top, biting Blaise's bottom lip sharply and soothing the sting with his tongue. Pulling away, Blaise stared up into Draco's eyes of molten silver.

"Do you know how rock hard my dick was listening to you kiss her?" He said, placing chaste kisses along the blond man's jaw line. Draco growled deep in his throat and Blaise felt strong hands grab his waist, pulling him in so that their hips were touching. Blaise could feel Draco's hardness pressing against his hip bone and knew that Draco undoubtedly felt Blaise's straining erection as well. Pleasure shot up Blaise's spine and he groaned, burying his face in Draco's neck and breathing deeply.

"Imagine being the one who actually kissed her." This made Blaise pout a little. Draco leaned in and gave his full bottom lip a nip with his teeth. "Don't worry B. You'll get your turn with Red tonight. There is something special about her, man. For some reason I feel like she belongs with us." Blaise nodded, and leaned up to kiss the underside of Draco's chin.

"What do you want to do until then?" Blaise asked with a mischievous smile, pushing his raven hair out of his eyes so that he could nibble Draco's collar bone.

"I can think of a few things. If you're interested, that is..."

"Oh you know I'm interested." Blaise assured with a naughty grin.

"You're interested in everyone." Draco teased, knowing it would make Blaise want him even more. Blaise loved when Draco let himself be playful.

"That's not true. I have a strong appreciation for all the world's cock, but yours gets priority because it's glorious!"

"And what about Ginny?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"That Lil' Fox is on the top of my priority list as well. Now come on, I have exactly three and a half hours to ravish you before I have to start getting ready for the club." Blaise was completely serious, and Draco laughed in capitualtion, letting the shorter man drag him to the closest bedroom.

* * *

Ginny apparated to the address in the letter she received from Draco and immediately thought the men were playing a joke on her. She was standing in a dark alley, facing a dilapidated old muggle factory. The windows were busted out and everything was covered in a thick layer of rust. Hearing a whistle, she looked to the left and smiled at the two men approaching her, feeling her body tingle with anticipation. Draco was tall, with pale skin and silky blond hair that fell in front of his silver eyes. His body was covered in rippling muscles. Ginny couldn't help but imagine licking various dessert products off of his no-doubt tight abdomen. Blaise was about four inches shorter than Draco, which was still tall when compared to Ginny's 5'5" frame. His hair was sleek and inky black, flowing to lay on his broad shoulders. Blaise was more lithe than Draco, but Ginny could tell he was in really good shape from the way his shirt hugged his biceps. When they got close enough, Ginny noticed that Blaise's eyes were deep navy, with flecks of gold. She marveled at the idea that she could be so attracted to two people at once, but for some reason it felt natural. She smiled inwardly when she noticed that they too were giving her a long once-over.

"This place looks... honestly, it looks like I'm going to need an infectious diseases draught in the morning." Ginny said, eyeing the leery building, her small nose wrinkled with disgust.

"Don't worry, Red, it's just the outside so muggles don't wander too near. Inside is better suited to our tastes, we are Slytherins after all." Draco explained with a smug look on his god-like face. Ginny was concerned but she felt like she could trust them, and she had learned long ago to rely on her instincts.

"Alright, but let me warn you now, if whatever creepy ritual they're performing in there calls for a virgin sacrifice, you've got the wrong girl." Blaise laughed heartily at her naughty admission.

"Come on, Lil' Fox, neither of us would ever accuse you of being a virgin. You talk way to dirty to have never had a cock in your mouth." Ginny stuck her tongue out at Blaise's shit-eating grin before following the men in through a large door that looked as if it would fall off it's hinges at any moment. Giving her eyes and ears a moment to focus, Ginny realized that she was standing in a crowded nightclub. It was obvious that whoever built this place caters to Slytherins. The floors were dark hardwood and the walls were covered in lavish emerald green wallpaper that shimmered in the lights from the dance floor. All of the furniture was made of supple black leather and the bar that wrapped around two of the four walls was made of the same dark wood as the floor. Sparks of light swirled over their heads and every once in a while, a single spark would flash brightly and dive into the crowd. Ginny watched curiously as the numerous bodies writhed against each other on the dance floor. She felt Blaise grab her hand, pulling her towards a dimly lit room at the back of the club. Passing through a black silk curtain, Ginny found herself facing more sneers than she could count. The room was large enough to fit twenty people even though it held only about ten with herself included. Every wall was lined with leather couches and a low table sat in the center for everyone's drinks. Seated around the table were several people Ginny recognized from Hogwarts' seedier house. Theodore Nott was seated farthest to the left, with Pansy Parkinson perched on his lap giving Ginny a look that she was sure could kill. Theo seemed cool as a cucumber with no reaction to her presence at all. Ginny wondered if indifference was a covetable trait in this crowd. Glancing to the right, Ginny took in the statuesque forms of Millicent Bulstroad and Daphne Greengrass. The beautiful women sat very close to one another, taking sips out of each other's martini glasses. She noticed that Daphne's drink seemed to dance in the glass, the liquid swirling around of its own accord. Beside the ladies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were lounging, their thick muscled arms crossed over their equally muscular chests. They looked her up and down, appraising her with no outward indication of what they thought. She took a deep breath, knowing she would have to call on every ounce of courage she had to make it though this night alive. She fingered her wand intently and joined the stare down.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Pansy spat, disgust dripping off her words.

"She's with Blaise and I." Draco said confidently, sitting down next to Gregory and giving Theo a nod in greeting. Theo nodded curtly at Draco and then Blaise who returned the gesture.

"But she is a Gryffindor, how can you stand the smell?" Pansy sneered, making most of the group chuckle, save Theo who remained stoic.

"I'm surprised you can smell anything over the stench radiating off you greasy hair, Parkinson." Ginny countered quickly, making Pansy's smile drop to a shocked stare and Ginny smirk at the response. Blaise seemed amused by the redheads apparently short fuse.

"I'm not completely sure she is a Gryffindor, she acts way too much like a snake for her own good." He said with a smile. "Come on Lil' Fox, I'll buy you a drink."

Ginny was pulled out of the room and towards the bar after Blaise. There was a large group of people waiting for service, but he walked right up to the closest corner, tugging Ginny to stand inside the cage of his strong arms. Blaise snapped his long fingers and Ginny was amazed when two bartenders immediately stopped what they were doing to walk over.

"Mr. Zabini, so sorry we didn't see you there." The bartenders kept their heads bowed, eyes trained on the smooth wood of the bar.

"It's alright." Blaise answered curtly. "This is Ginevra, she is a very close friend of mine and I want you to give her anything she desires." The bartenders each peeked up at Ginny quickly before looking down again.

"Yes Sir. What can we get for you, miss?"

"Umm... do you have tequila?" She asked hesitantly. It was obvious that this was a wizards bar, she wasn't sure if they would carry muggle alcohol. She was never a big fan of fire whiskey.

"Yes ma'am, any particular brand?" One of the bartenders asked.

"Top shelf," Blaise interrupted, "six shots." As soon as the words left his mouth, six full shotglasses were lined up in front of the pair. After downing two shots of the best tequila Ginny had ever consumed, she started feeling a little more brave.

"Muggle liquor?" Blaise questioned, taking the ounce of liquid with ease.

"I've never been to a wizard club before. My experience lies with muggle brand alcohol alone, I'm afraid." Ginny admitted glibly, tossing back her third shot.

"Well allow me to educate you on the art of drinking with magic." Blaise offered with a wink. As he turned to order from the bartender, Ginny couldn't help but admire his strong jaw and pouty lips. Kissing Draco that afternoon was delicious and unbelievably arousing. She found herself wanting to kiss Blaise and compare the two. Before she could act on her thoughts, Blaise turned and offered her a bright green drink in a clear martini glass. The liquid glowed in the dim light from the club. She took the drink and gave it a once over. It didn't look familiar.

"What is it?" She asked warily.

"Just try it... Don't you trust me?" Blaise cooed, giving her his most inviting stare. Ginny rolled her eyes at his dramatics and leaned forward, running the tip of her tongue along the sugar-coated rim of the glass before taking a small sip. She glanced up quickly to look at Blaise with wide eyes. The drink was delicious. Ginny felt like her whole body was tasting the cool fruity favor, from the top of her head to the tips of her polished toes.

"Mmmmmmmm!" A moan escaped and she smiled at Blaise while reaching for the glass and a second taste of paradise. She finished her drink quickly and grabbed Blaise's hand, pulling him to the dance floor.

Draco watched as his lover rubbed against the fiery redhead on the dance floor. Sliding the silk curtain aside so as to have a better view, he kept his gaze locked on the pair. There wasn't a single inch of Ginny's skin that Blaise hadn't run his hands over. Draco felt his pants tighten as Ginny reached up, catching his lover's lips in a passionate kiss. Draco was a tad surprised by his reaction. He was usually insanely possessive and jealous. He had never shared Blaise with anyone. Sure they had both had many partners, but that was before their relationship had morphed from strong friendship into consuming love. Ever since then, Draco had only had eyes for Blaise. But when he saw Ginny today, it felt different and he knew Blaise felt it too. Blaise had spoken over and over about the things they were going to do to Red's tight little body once she accepted them. Just the idea made Draco stiffen with need. He smiled as he watched one of the many charms zinging around the room target Ginny. A flash of golden light burst against the seductive girl's form, causing her to let out a moan of approval. Blaise held her tightly against his chest, absorbing some of the supersensory charm as it covered her skin. Their dancing slowed and they took pleasure in each other's bodies.

"A Gryffindor, Draco? Really?" Pansy asked seriously. Draco turned his gaze on his oldest friend, apart from Blaise, and smiled softly. Now that his father was imprisoned in Azkaban and out of his life, it was much easier to show emotion and open up to a trusted few, current company included.

"Come on, Pans. Have I ever been on to act rashly where Blaise is concerned? I would never allow someone to get anywhere near him if I wasn't absolutely sure. Ginny is meant to be with us. I can feel it, and so can Blaise. Just give her a chance." Draco insisted. Pansy looked doubtful but didn't comment.

After a few songs, the dancing pair slowly made their way back over to the group. Ginny's chest was heaving and her skin glistened with sweat. Draco had to fight the urge to lick the skin over her collarbone that was clearly visible due to her low-cut purple top. He could clearly tell that she enjoyed the wonders of the wizarding club-scene. Draco pulled her easily into his lap, leaving a soft kiss on the curve of her delicate neck.

"Enjoying yourself, Weasley?" Pansy asked with obvious sarcasm.

"Who wouldn't enjoy themselves when in the company of someone as irritating as you, Parkinson?" Ginny was throwing Pansy's sarcasm right back with a vindictive edge that made Draco almost purr. Most people would admonish how quickly this little firecracker was to anger, but it made Draco ache deep down. She was sexy as hell and he could tell Blaise felt the same way.

"I don't imagine you are able to get out much. Too busy feeding the pigs back on your filthy farm. Tell me, does your mother ever stop eating? It's a wonder you have any pigs left to feed." Pansy was too busy being a smug bitch to notice Ginny reach across the table. Grabbing a hand-full of Pansy's dark locks, the redhead pulled her over the table and onto the floor with incredible strength. Pansy let out a squeal of pain as Ginny straddled her, her fists flying. Ginny got in two hits before Pansy flipped them, clawing at Ginny's neck and shoulders, trying to bash her head into the wood floor. Draco stood at the same moment as Vince, moving to split up the fight, but his way was blocked by Blaise.

"Let them have it out, it's the only way they will ever get along. Besides, witnessing a chick fight is one of my top ten fantasies and according to guy code you have to let them proceed." It wasn't long before the two writhing girls were surrounded by bouncers. Ginny was pulled away first, bucking and fighting against the bouncer's hold. Pansy followed in similar fashion, trying to wriggle away from another bouncer who was forcibly removing her from the club. The group followed as quickly as they could. Draco wasn't sure what he would find when he caught up with the two women, but he assumed he would have to break up their fight again in the alley outside the club. He just hoped they hadn't suddenly recalled the fact that they know magic and pulled their wands. What he didn't expect to find, was Pansy laughing while holding up a lighter to the cigarette in Ginny's mouth. He watched in shock as Ginny took a long drag, before being overcome with giggles. Pansy seated herself on the curb, removing her stilettos and lighting her own cigarette. Ginny followed, talking animatedly. She was telling the brunette about a time that she had gotten in a fight with her brother, Ron.

"So it turns out I broke the little bastard's nose, that's why it's all crooked at the end. He cried to mom for like four hours about how bad it hurt. It was hilarious!" Pansy was shaking with laughter, her swollen black eyes clenched tight. She turned to look at the group of people staring aimlessly at them.

"Drake, I love this girl! Can we keep her?" Pansy exclaimed, throwing an arm around Ginny who was smiling widely, blood dripping from her busted lip. Blaise looked way too smug for his own good.

"You guys were right, she is definitely a snake." Theo said quietly, nudging Draco in the ribs. Draco walked over to stand in the street in front of Ginny, offering her his hand. When she took it, he pulled her up to him, using the pad of his thumb to wipe the blood off her lip.

"You know that now that you're one of us, we will never let you go, Red. We play for keeps." He said before leaning in to kiss her gently.

* * *

Bottoms Up by Trey Songz

[Intro]  
Yeaaah  
Come on  
Its mister steal yo girl [x2]  
Ay girl [x5]  
Let's go

[Chorus: Trey Songz]  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay whats in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple aint enough  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw yo hands up  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms

[Verse 1: Trey Songz]  
You know what it is  
Girl we back up in this thang (thang)  
Money stay in my pocket  
Girl I'm like a walkin bank (bank)  
Tell me what you drank (drank)  
Tell me what you thank (thank)  
If I go get these bottles we go alcohol insane (insane)

Callin all the girls (girls)  
Do you hear me  
All around the world (world)  
City to city (city)

Cheers to the girls  
Throw duece to the guys  
Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin loose in the ride  
Hatin ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

[Chorus: Trey Songz]  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay whats in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple aint enough  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw yo hands up  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms

[Verse 2: Trey Songz]  
My visions blurred (come on)  
My words slurred (come on)  
Its jam packed (yeaa)  
A million girls (ay)  
And I aint trynna leave tho  
We drunk so let me be yo alcohol hero

Callin all the girls (girls)  
Do you hear me (girl)  
All around the world (world)  
City to city (yeeaahhh)

Cheers to the girls  
Throw duece to the guys  
Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin loose in the ride  
Hatin ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

[Chorus: Trey Songz]  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay whats in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple aint enough  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up) ([Nicki Minaj:] uh huh)  
Throw yo hands up ([Nicki Minaj:] uh)  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms ([Nicki Minaj:] uh yo)

[Verse 3: Nicki Minaj]  
Can I get that 'tron  
Can I get that Remmy  
Can I get that Coke  
Can I get that Henny  
Can I get that Margarita on the rock rock rock  
Can I get salt all around that rim rim rim rim  
Trey  
I was like yo trey  
Do you think you can buy me a bottle of Rose  
Okay lets get it now  
I'm wit a bad bitch he's wit his friends  
I don't say "Hi", I say "Keys to the Benz"  
Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz!  
Motherfuckin right yeah weed to the 10  
If a bitch try to get cute ima stomp her  
Throw alotta money at her then yell fuck her  
Fuck her fuck her then yell fuck her  
Then I'm go and get my louisville slugger  
Excuse me I'm sorry I'm really such a lady  
I rep young money  
You know Slim, Baby?  
And we be doin donuts while we wave in the 3-80  
We give alot of money to the babies out in haiti  
Yellin all around the world  
Do you hear me? Do you like my body?  
Anna Nicki  
Rest in peace to anna nicole smith  
Yes, my dear, you're so explosive  
Say hi to Mary, Mary and Joseph  
Now bottoms up and double my dosage

[Chorus: Trey Songz]  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay whats in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple aint enough  
(Turn you) bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw yo hands up  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms  
Bottoms up

* * *

This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (04/26/2014)


	3. Chapter 3: So How Do I Fit In?

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco . I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

This chapter was written while listening to the song Blinding by Florence + the Machine.

* * *

Chapter Three – So How Do I Fit In?

_BoomBoomBoom_. "Ginny! Breakfast is ready!" Ginny wasn't sure what was more annoying, her mother's incessant screeching or the throbbing hangover she was experiencing. She peeled her eyes open and groaned at the clock on the wall that read 8:26a.m. Crawling out of bed, Ginny managed to make her way across the hall to the bathroom without interruption. It took her sleepy eyes a few seconds to focus on her hunched form in the mirror. Her hair was limp and stringy due to hours of sweaty dancing at the two clubs she visited with the Slytherins after they were 'removed' from the first one. She and Pansy had knocked back round after round of magical shots after their scuffle at the Snake Pit, and the storm that was swirling angrily in the redhead's abdomen was proof of that lapse in judgment. She smelled strongly of tequila and smoke, making her even more nauseous. She was definitely in need of a long shower. Ginny was leaning past the curtain with her hand on the tap before she thought better of it. With a smirk on her face and a glint in her eye, Ginny exited the bathroom and made her way down to breakfast with the family, mussing her hair a little more for good measure. She loved getting everyone riled up and this was the perfect way to do it. Just before she reached the last landing, she heard whimpering. Stopping short, Ginny leaned her ear closer to the door of Hermione's room. She was shocked to hear her brother's voice.

"What did I tell you about dressing appropriately when in this house? I don't want any of my brothers thinking my fiancée is a slut. Then they might think they can have what's mine."

"Ron, please, let go. You're hurting me!" Hermione squeaked. Ron ripped open the door and would have seen Ginny eavesdropping if he hadn't looked back to make one last snide remark.

"Cover yourself up. You look awful too, don't come down until you look like someone who is good enough to be seen with a war hero, instead of a blubbering woman." Ginny almost stepped out of her hiding place under the stairs to scream at her brother, but she wasn't sure if it would make things better or worse for Hermione. She decided she would wait until she could be sure she was helping, and not just sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong. Instead, she sent a silent charm down the stairwell after her prick of a brother. She heard the satisfying thud of Ron's face hitting the floor as the last stair disappeared out from under his foot. The raucious laughter that followed was a bonus. After a few moments, Hermione exited her room, dressed in a baggy long-sleeved shirt and thick wool pajama pants. Ginny had spent many summers sharing a room with the brunette, and knew she liked to sleep in shorts and a tank top. The pajamas she was wearing now were just for show. Waiting a few minutes, Ginny finally entered the kitchen. Her mother was setting a plate of eggs in front of her father. Ron, Harry, Fred, and George were scooping huge spoonfuls into their mouths, and Hermione was staring at her plate with red-rimmed eyes. Seating herself between Fred and George, she ignored the looks she was receiving from her family. She knew it was only a matter of time, so she buttered a piece of toast and waited. _Five, four, three, two..._

"Gin, you reek!"

"Do I smell liquor?"

"Where did you go last night?"

"Did you wear that in public?"

"I heard you come in at 4a.m. young lady!"

"Who were you with?"

Her family's tirade was quickly interrupted when an eagle owl swooped in through an open window, dropping a letter in Ginny's lap and soaring back out. Everyone was silent as she turned the envelope over in her hand, noting the Malfoy family crest stamped into the wax seal. With a smile on her face, she tore through the wax and pulled out a small slip of parchment, reading it quickly.

_Red, ditch the Goody-Gryffs and meet us _

_at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour _

_for breakfast. -DM._

Her smile only grew as Ginny leapt from the table and rushed towards the stairs. She could make out Harry's voice carrying up the stairs as she whipped into the bathroom to shower.

"Wasn't that Malfoy's owl?" His voice was filled with disbelief, but Ron's was quaking with anger.

"It damn well better not have been!" Ginny was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when she heard banging from the other side of the bathroom door. "Ginny! Why did Malfoy send you a letter? This had better be a mistake!" Ron shouted as she turned off the water and reached for a towel. Wrapping it around herself, Ginny didn't bother drying off as she unlocked the door and pulled it open. She was met with two completely different expressions. Ron was fuming and red faced, but Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights as he watched water drip off her body.

"What do you want, Ronald?" Ginny asked, pushing past her brother and deliberately rubbing against Harry on her way to her room. She didn't bother shutting the door and wasn't surprised when the two men followed her inside.

"I want you to answer my question. Why did you get a letter from Malfoy?" Her brother asked as Ginny ducked into her closet to change.

"Draco just wanted to say thanks for the good time I showed him last night." Ginny called back, sporting a giant grin as she pulled a fitted band tee over her head.

"What do you mean, you _showed_ him a good time?"

"What do you think I mean, Ron?" Ginny hinted, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans as she walked back into the room. She made sure to allow Harry a glimpse of her navy lace thong before buttoning the jeans fully. The boy was practically drooling at this point. Ginny assumed he hadn't realized how much her body had changed since he hit-it and quit-it, but now she was sure. Harry's eyes where trained firmly on her ass as she bent over to dry her hair with her wand.

"What would Malfoy want with you? I thought he was batting for the other team with Zabini." Ron questioned, malice in his voice.

"Don't use baseball metaphors you don't understand, Ronald. Besides, Blaise was there too." She winked at Harry in the mirror she was using to fix her makeup.

"Ginny. They are evil!" Ron was outraged at this point. He turned to Harry for support, only to find his best friend shooting lustful looks at Ginny. "Dude! Quit eye-fucking my sister!" This made Harry blush and stare at the floor mumbling an apology.

"Ron, you know full well that they fought on the same side as we did last year so don't give me that shit. Draco and Blaise turned their backs on their families and everything they were taught to believe when they joined our side, which makes them bigger men than the two of you." Ginny slipped into a pair of red flats and turned to face Harry. "And when I say bigger, I mean BIGGER!" Gesturing with her hands to allude length, Ginny turned on the spot and dis-apparated.

* * *

She appeared moments later in Diagon Alley. Making her way through the rear entrance and into the Leaky Cauldron, she noted that the place was pretty much empty this early in the morning. Glancing around, she spotted them before they noticed her. She watched as Draco leaned in, running his fingers through Blaise's hair affectionately, whispering something that made that raven-haired man flash a beautiful smile. As Blaise gave Draco a soft peck on the lips, Ginny began to feel as if she was intruding. She was about to turn and leave when they saw her.

"Hey Lil' Fox!" Blaise called, entirely too peppy for the amount of alcohol Ginny watched him consume the previous night. Ginny strode towards them, sliding into the round booth next to Draco and taking a sip of his water.

"Hey guys! Do you realize how early it is? I'm running on like four hours of sleep and I feel like death." She groaned through her pounding headache.

"Here, drink this." Draco pulled a small vile of blue liquid out of his cloak and handed it to Ginny, who eyed it suspiciously. "It's a hangover draught. We took it too." He encouraged. Ginny pulled out the stopper and threw back the draught, feeling the effects instantly. Her headache was gone, along with the nausea, aches, and fatigue.

"Thanks. I feel much better."

"Are you hungry?" Blaise asked, waving down a barmaid. A plump woman in an apron shuffled to the table quickly, batting her eyelashes at the men. "Can she have an order of... french toast and a glass of pumpkin juice with ice." He decided after considering for a moment. Ginny was surprised at how spot-on he was with her order. She gave him a grateful nod before he sent the woman away.

"So tell us, did Potter shit a brick when he saw my owl? I was hoping it would come while everyone was eating breakfast." Draco said with a smirk.

"Your timing was perfect. But Ron was more upset than Harry. He went ape-shit and kept shouting about how you were both evil blah, blah, blah... it was so hard not to laugh when he said you guys were batting for the wrong team. He asked what you wanted with me and I may have alluded that we had a threesome. You should have seen how red his face got." They all laughed at this.

"So, what do you want with me?" Ginny asked as her breakfast arrived. She glanced up in time to see Draco shoot a look at Blaise while she was pouring syrup on her french toast.

"Well I guess that's up to you." Draco said without really answering her question.

"How so?" Ginny took a sip of her juice while waiting for them to elaborate.

"Look, Lil' Fox. We like you a lot, and we meant what we said about playing for keeps. You fit with us, like we were meant to find each other, and we will always be here for you." Blaise said with sincerity in his eyes.

"But you two are together." She stated, looking to Draco.

"Yes, we are." He answered easily.

"So how do I fit in? Are we friends?" Ginny took this moment to look down at her plate. She knew she had feelings for both men, but she wasn't sure what they meant yet. Either way, she knew she would feel hurt and embarrassed if they didn't feel the same way about her.

"For now, yes we are friends. But we would like to be more." Draco gave her a gentle smile.

"How would that work? I know you guys have a lot of experience, but I don't want to be one of those girls that you toss aside when you're done." Ginny felt a little unsure and this time it was Blaise who answered.

"It wouldn't be like that. Yes, we have both have a very sordid sexual history, we are Slytherins after all. But, since Drake and I got together, there hasn't been anyone else. You are the first person we have even considered getting to know that way since we started dating seriously. We don't want a fling and it's not about sex. We want you, all of you. We want you to be with us all the way and if that's something that you would be alright with then great. But if you don't want us, both of us, we will still be friends."

"Can I think about it for a little while?" She asked after a few moments of silence. Both men smiled at this answer.

"You mean you're actually considering being our girlfriend." Blaise looked like a kid on Christmas morning. All smiles and bright eyes.

"Of course I am. I like you both a lot. I thought it was weird at first to be so into two different guys at the same time. But witches and wizards date and marry multiple people all the time. I never thought it was something I would be interested in until I got to know you guys a little better. Now, it just feels... right, but it's only been a day. Plus, we go back to school in a week. I just need to think a little bit. But I'm definitely not saying no." Ginny smiled at the satisfied looks on Draco and Blaise's faces. Draco broke the silence first.

"So what are your plans for the day?" He directed his question at the redhead.

"Well, I met your friends, so today you get to meet mine." She felt a mischievous smile spread across her plump lips. This was going to be an extremely entertaining day.

* * *

Blinding by Florence + the Machine

Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state  
A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake  
No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber  
Until I realize that it was you who held me under

Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids  
Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs

No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone  
No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world

And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack  
All around the world was waking, I never could go back  
Cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn wide open  
And finally it seemed that the spell was broken

And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open  
And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open

No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone  
No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world

Snow White's stitching up your circuit-boards  
Someone's slipping through the hidden door  
Snow White's stitching up your circuit-board

No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone  
No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world

Snow White's stitching up your circuit-boards  
Someone's slipping through the hidden door  
Snow White's stitching up your circuit-board  
Someone's slipping through the hidden door

* * *

**This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (04/26/2014)**


	4. Chapter 4: So Good

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco . I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

* * *

Chapter Four - So Good...

Draco followed Ginny and Blaise as they walked through Diagon Alley towards the spot where Ginny was meeting her friends. He was full of hope after their earlier conversation and he knew Blaise was excited as hell. Draco had never felt for anyone what he feels for Blaise, but with Ginny it was different. He knew he could love her. He watched as Blaise took Ginny's hand, entwining their fingers as they chatted about this and that. Ginny pulled away only when she saw her friends. Padma Patil and Lavender Brown were standing in front of Weasley's Wizarding Weezes, waving frantically. Ginny squealed and ran, pulling the girls into a hug as they all bounced up and down laughing. Draco stood next to Blaise, a few steps away from the giggling witches.

"Ginny! We missed you so much!" Lavender tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"I missed you guys too! Where is Parvati?" Ginny asked, glancing around.

"Ice cream." Padma answered, righting her shirt that had been ruffled during their hug. "Hey Gin, did you know that you had Slytherins following you?" She asked offhandedly.

"Yeah, just pretend they aren't here." Ginny said, waving them off.

"Hey!" Blaise said with a huff. Ginny leaned in and spoke so that only Draco and Blaise could hear her.

"Believe me, it will be way more entertaining this way." Her friends looked a bit skeptical but were still eying both men brazenly."Just talk like you would if it were just me." Ginny said. Lavender looked unsure but finally shrugged her acceptance. Just then, Parvati Patil ran and cut infront of Draco, holding a large scoop of chocolate ice cream and pushing her dark hair out of her face.

"Oh My Gods! Guess who just made me a sundae at Fortescues?! I'll give you a hint; Padma's blown him!" She said with delight. Draco watched as Ginny leaned over to Lavender and whispered in the girl's ear.

"A sickle says she has to think about it." Lavender agreed to the bet and they both laughed as Padma glanced up at the sky, deep in thought. "Hah! Pay up, I told you she would have to think about it!"

"Gods, Padma! Why are you such a whore!" Lavender chided as she fished a sickle out of the pocket of her daisy dukes and gave it to Ginny.

"Yeah, like anyone can compete with 'Loose Lavender'." Padma stuck her tongue out at the blond before turning to her twin. "No, really though, who was it working at the ice cream place?"

"Dean Thomas." Parvati answered with a giggle. Padma frowned.

"Hey that's not fair! _Everyone's_ blown him and you fucked him like four months ago, why did you have to call me out?" Parvati laughed before answering.

"Because it sounds better than 'guess which guy I'm thinking about letting hit it, again, just because he gave me free chocolate goodness.' You know how much I like chocolate! Oh and by the way, why are you guys just standing there letting me admit to considering dessert-fueled prostitution out loud in front of the extremely sexy Slytherins I just realized are standing right behind me?! What kind of friends are you!?" Parvati gave the group an exasperated look as they burst into giggles. Lavender was the first to speak.

"Oh don't worry, it's not considered prostitution until you're done with school, right now it's just strategic boning." At this point Draco had to bend down and brace his hands on his knees to keep from collapsing and Blaise was almost in tears.

"You're so right, Lil' Fox. This_ is_ entertaining." Blaise said as the girls turned and started walking through the alley. Draco and Blaise followed silently, listening to the girls chattering away, absorbing every word. It was rare that men are given permission to eavesdrop on girl-talk, and these girls were easily as unreserved as the ones in Slytherin house.

"Have any of you heard from Luna?" Ginny asked, clearly attempting to sound nonchalant. Blaise's dark eyes flashed to meet Draco's light before quickly facing forward again, a move imperceptable to the rest of the group.

"Yeah she is doing a semester abroad at Beauxbatons." Ginny's face fell a little at Padma's words and this time the boys weren't the only ones who noticed.

"Aww don't worry Gin, Luna will be back after Christmas and you can drool over her then." Lavender teased, nudging Ginny with her elbow.

"I do NOT drool over Luna! I just miss her, just like I miss you guys." Ginny argued, glancing back at Draco and Blaise quickly.

"So Gin, is your mom still trying to marry you off to the Chosen One?" Padma asked sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Ugh yes, that woman never stops. Last week she told me that at my age, Weasley women start thinking about settling down and starting a family. 'It's the natural way of things.'" Ginny said in a mock-Molly tone. "Natural my ass! I'm 17 not 30. I swear my mother only cares about me because she thinks that someday I'm going to pop out mini Harry-fucking-Potters for her to smother."

"You have to admit that Harry is so not a sexy name. It's definitely not the name you want to scream out during mind-blowing climax." Lavender speculated.

"Like he even has the skill to produce one." Ginny snapped back. Draco thought this might be a sore topic for his favorite redhead. Blaise must have sensed this to because he took this opportunity to diffuse the tension.

"Personally I think Blaise just rolls off the tongue." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah that could work..." Ginny said playfully, glancing over her shoulder. Lavender disagreed.

"Now Draco, that's a name I could scream." The blond said, and suddenly, all four girls turned on the men with amused glints in their eyes. Then, in the middle of the alley, surrounded by strangers, they all threw their heads back, moaning in false pleasure at the top of their lungs. "Oh Gods, Oh Draco, Oh Yeah Draco!" With their eyes closed, they ran their hands lightly over their heaving chests, causing a traffic jam of onlookers as they continued to moan Draco's name. Then they fell into a fit of giggles. Draco leaned over to whisper to Blaise, a huge grin on his face.

"Best. Day. Ever." He noticed that Blaise looked a little put out.

"Just from four hotties and some fake orgasms? What about that time in Carmel when I let you.."

"Alright, alright, second best." Draco interrupted, not wanting _everyone_ to be privy to that particular vacation. The group strolled past Quality Quidditch Supplies when Padma stopped, peering in through the window at something that caught her eye.

"Hey, isn't that Seamus Finnegan?"

"Oh Gods, hide me!" Lavender screeched, jumping behind Blaise.

"Why? He looks totally lickable!" Parvati had her face pressed to the glass.

"I know, thats the problem." As she spoke, Lavender was peaking at the store window from under Blaise's arm. "You know how I told you guys that I met someone at the Wizarding Fair in Paris at the beginning of the summer?" The other three women's eyes grew wide along with their smiles.

"That was him! You so did not mention that we knew the guy you let..." Ginny squealed with excitement before Lavender interrupted her angrily.

"Shut up! It's not important. But now every time he's around I can't seem to keep my clothes on, he's like a fucking black hole for slut couture."

"I bet he's in there thinking about your black hole right now!" Parvati said, making everyone but Lavender laugh.

"Eww! I hate you so much right now!" The blond almost cried.

"Seriously Lav, it can't be that bad." Ginny looked skeptical.

"No Gin, it is that bad. I don't think I own a pair of pants that haven't seen his bedroom floor at some point this summer. I swear to Gods, he's built like a fucking freight train and I'm still sore from last week. We have to get out of here before he sees me or I'll never walk again!" This statement just made everyone laugh even harder.

"Is it at least good?" Someone asked between giggles. Everyone followed as Lavender turned to Ginny, pulling her away from the store as she spoke.

"Gin, do you remember when we stayed with Hermione that weekend and we snuck out after she went to bed to meet those muggle lacrosse players at that college campus?"

"Yes." Ginny said. Draco noticed that her eyes became very lidded.

"It's like that... times ten." Lavender exclaimed dramatically. Ginny let out a soft moan as her chest heaved.

"So good.." She said with a sigh.

* * *

This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (04/26/2014)


	5. Chapter 5: His Inner Dragon

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'... I hope my mother doesn't decide to read this one like she did the last one. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco . I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

This chapter was written while listening to the song My Immortal by Evanescence.

* * *

Chapter Five - His Inner Dragon.

Charlie Weasley loved his job. Being a Dragon Tamer had always been his dream, and living in Romania was extremely fulfilling. But that didn't change the fact that Charlie was lonely. Even at the moment, seated in the mess hall on the reservation, surrounded by friends and coworkers, Charlie was all alone. He laughed and joked with his buddies but he felt empty. Few things could make Charlie feel better: his mother's cooking, his little sister, and _her_. But, Charlie tried not to think about her, he couldn't have her. She belonged to another and it killed him every second. He was pulled from his thoughts when one of his friends wolf-whistled loudly, pointing at the door. Charlie turned in his seat to follow his friends eyes and found his younger sister walking towards him.

"Wow she is smokin!"

"Dude, that's my sister!" Charlie growled at his friends.

"How old is she?" One asked.

"Seventeen." Charlie answered hesitantly as he watched Ginny wave at a few people around the hall.

"She's of age, fair game." One man said, pumping fists with the guy next to him.

"I will gut you in a heartbeat!" Charlie was fuming at this point. No way was his sister going to be anywhere near any of these guys, friends or not.

"Charlie!" Ginny called as she reached her brother's table. Charlie glared one more time at his friends before letting his face spread to a wide grin as he wrapped Ginny in a bear hug.

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing here?" He asked, letting her take a seat next to him. She smiled sweetly to the rest of the men at the table before answering.

"I came to see you. I flooed to your flat but you weren't home so I walked up to the enclosures, Keiran told me you were here..." She was interrupted by one of the guys.

"You went to the enclosures _willingly_? Most chicks won't go anywhere near the dragons." Ginny smirked at this and Charlie couldn't help but feel proud of the girl.

"Yeah, I love the dragons. Keiran let me play with the babies for a minute before I left." This drove the other Tamers into a frenzy.

"You are awesome!" "Marry me." "Coolest chick ever!" Charlie spoke before things got too far.

"Hey! She's spent more time with dragons than any of you have. She's come up to stay with me for at least a month every summer since she was nine. And my only sister is way too good for a lowly dragon keeper. Besides, I hear that you've been spending quite a lot of time with not one but two Slytherins, the sole heirs to the Malfoy and Zabini fortunes at that... care to comment?" Charlie turned in his seat, locking gazes with the little witch.

"Would you like a play by play?" Ginny teased with a twinkle in her eyes that made the other men drool.

"Eww, please Gods no!" Charlie gagged. But he noticed that his sister seemed a little sad.

"Do you think we could go for a walk?" She asked him quietly. Charlie knew something was wrong.

"Uh yeah, but if you're here to tell me your knocked up I'm gonna set the dragons loose on them."

"Don't worry big brother, it's nothing like that." Ginny said, letting her features curl into a smile that didn't reach her eyes. They stood and made their way outside after waving goodbye to the other tamers. Charlie kept silent as they strolled by the lake, but after about twenty minutes, he decided to speak.

"Alright Firefly, spill." He used her childhood nickname, hoping to ease her nerves.

"It's nothing, really. Mom's just been really bad now that the 'Perfect Posse' are back at the house." She answered, sitting on the bank of the water.

"From what I hear, you're the one being bad lately." Charlie joked as he plopped down next to her, causing the girl to let out a laugh.

"I'm not being bad... just having a little fun now that I'm of age. Who have you been talking too?" She inquired, but Charlie wasn't about to sell out his source.

"No one... Is mom trying to turn you into a carbon copy of her future daughter-in-law again?" Charlie felt his voice waiver a little when he mentioned Hermione and he knew Ginny wouldn't have missed it either.

"Yes. She says I should act more like a lady. I swear she thinks the sun shines out of Hermione's tight little ass. I mean I get it, she is sweet and virtuous and she helped save the world." Charlie let images of Hermione's ass swirl through his mind and felt his heart pump faster. Shaking the thoughts away, he tried to focus on making Ginny feel better.

"None of that means that she is any better than you are." Ginny look skeptical.

"Yeah well it's not just about mom wanting to change me... it's more about Harry. Mom is doing her damnedest to force us on each other." Charlie's heart melted at the frown on his favorite siblings face. He and Bill had always been close, but Charlie had doted on Ginny more than any of her other brothers.

"I thought you liked Harry, haven't you been drooling over him for years?" He saw her face twist a bit, her eyes tearing up a little.

"You mean like you've been drooling over Hermione?" Ginny snapped.

"That's not nice, Gin." Charlie let his misery fill his voice, his empty heart aching.

"I'm sorry. Look I'll tell you everything but you have to promise you won't get mad." The young witch filled with nerves again.

"I promise to never judge you and to always love you, little Firefly, if you promise to keep comments like that to yourself, especially around Hermione's fiancee." He warned.

"Okay." She agreed, sending him an apologetic smile. "Well I always had a thing for Harry, like the most ridiculous crush on him for years. Then, at the end of my 5th year, we started dating. Everything was great until Dumbledore died. Harry dumped me at the funeral, said he had to finish Dumbledore's fight and that I could get hurt so we couldn't be together. I was so heartbroken. I pined over him all summer and then he finally showed up right before Bill's wedding. It was almost like we were together again accept he said we couldn't tell anyone because he didn't want the Deatheaters to know I was important to him or they would hurt me. I really thought he loved me, Charlie. On his birthday, I snuck him into my room and.." Ginny paused, sneaking a glance at her older brother.

"You slept with him." Charlie answered, knowing that is where she was headed. He wasn't stupid. His sister was young and beautiful and attended Hogwarts. It wasn't so long ago that Charlie was there himself, and he knew well that students spent most of their time sleeping around instead of studying. He watched calmly as Ginny nodded her head, looking ashamed.

"After, he told me that he was leaving with Ron and Hermione. He said that what we did, it didn't change anything and that we can never be together. I begged him to take me with him, I was pretty hysterical, and he said he would think about it. Then when ministry fell, the Deatheaters attacked at the wedding and he disappeared, without me. I was so angry at him. Mom told me to wait for him to come back, like an obedient dog. But I so did not wait for that asshole."

"I'm sorry that happened." Charlie was furious at Harry, but his anger wouldn't make his sister feel better so he hid it.

"I realized that I never loved Harry, not really, I just loved the idea of him. I wanted the hero, not the man he really is, and that's not fair to him. I decided that the way to get over him was to date, which I did a lot of in the year he was gone. I thought I was over it, but when he got back, it was like I wasn't even there. He completely ignored me, they all did. None of my family, except for you, actually knew me at all and mom keeps trying to push us together even though Harry has been hooking up with every 'Chosen One' groupie slut he can find since the war ended. It's like mom doesn't even care about my happiness at all as long as she can officially claim the entire Golden Trio as her kids."

"Wow, things have been hard for you lately." He hadn't realized how vindictive his dear mother had become towards her only daughter.

"Sometimes I wish that things had been different. Like if I had been stronger or had more courage, I would have been happier." She sighed, staring out at the crystal waters of the lake.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I finally got to go to Hogwarts, I was so afraid of people noticing that I was different that I begged the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor like the rest of our family. Ever since then, I have felt out of place, like I never belonged in my own house. I don't know what house I would have been in, but I think I would have been happier." Ginny admitted quietly.

"Is that why you are hanging out with Slytherins now?" He pushed.

"I feel so comfortable with them, they think like me." Her face lit up at the thought of her new friends.

"So why don't you talk to McGonagall, ask her if you can be resorted for your last year." Charlie wasn't sure if this was something Ginny would go for, but it was worth a shot.

"Charlie! That's a great idea!" She exclaimed, throwing her tiny frame at her brother and engulfing him in a hug.

"Yeah but it's a gamble though, the hat can put you anywhere so really think about it. Now get home before mom sends out a search team." He teased.

"Nah, I told Hermione I was coming. It's funny, when I said your name, she blushed like crazy. I think she's hot for you." He knew he was blushing but he didn't care. The thought of Hermione, his Mia, feeling anything for him made his heart race. But reality always catches up with him.

"How many times do I need to remind you that she is engaged to our brother."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are in love with her, and just because she is engaged to Ron doesn't mean she doesn't like you. I know for a fact that she isn't happy with him, all they do is fight and she is going to realize he's not the Weasley brother she wants really soon. Oh and she's still a virgin, if that helps." Charlie's inner dragon roared to life at the mention of Hermione's innocence remaining intact. Charlie had spent a long time trying to repress his natural instincts for Hermione's sake, but hearing she was still whole was too much. _She is MINE, meant for me alone. She will come to me in time._

* * *

My Immortal by Evanescence

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus]

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

[Chorus]

* * *

This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (04/26/2014)


	6. Chapter 6: The Newest Snake

This DISCLAIMER is in effect for this entire work of fanfiction – Any recognizable characters, settings or plot line is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling, damn her... **Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Strong Language, and Graphic Sexual Situations!** This story will show scenes of detailed heterosexual and homosexual couplings, along with multipartner lovin'. **Read&Review!**

My photo inspirations for this story (and my other stories as well) can be found at www DOT pinterest DOT com SLASH feesleyfordraco . I try to update and add new images as I revise/add new chapters.

* * *

Chapter Six – The Newest Snake.

"Miss Weasley, I was told it was urgent that we speak. What is it that is so important it couldn't wait until after the sorting ceremony?" Headmistress McGonagall was staring sternly from behind her desk. Ginny's heart was racing, not from fear, but excitement. She just hoped the headmaster would be open-minded.

"Actually, the sorting is exactly what I wanted to ask you about. I wanted to know if it is possible to be resorted." Ginny tried to keep her voice from shaking, but truthfully, the Gryffindor head had always intimidated her.

"Well I can't recall there ever being a time where that situation would come about. Tell me, why are you interested?"

"When I was a first year, I begged the sorting hat to put me in Gryffindor with my brothers. I wanted to appear like them, even though I was different. It was a mistake, everyday since I have felt like an outsider in my house. Like I don't belong. I was hoping that I could be resorted for my last year, if only to give me a chance of feeling like I belong." Ginny tried to be open and honest with the older woman.

"What happens if the sorting hat chooses Gryffindor again?" McGonagall asked.

"Then I will remain in my current house, but I have to try."

* * *

Minerva lead the young girl to the door with the assurance that she could be resorted at the feast tonight. Walking back to her desk, she paused at the portrait of the previous headmaster.

"It is starting, Albus." The old man smiled, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes, the first three will unite this evening if I am not mistaken. As soon as they do, the fourth will feel the call and be compelled to find them. Soon the prophecy will be fulfilled."

"Do we warn them?" Minerva inquired.

"They will sense that something has changed. As soon as they start to show the signs, you will need to divulge the contents of the prophecy to them. This is a joyous time, Minerva. A time of growth and healing. Do not worry." Dumbledore smiled again from beyond the frame.

"I hope you are right, Albus. For all our sakes."

* * *

Draco was not in a good mood. Not only was he back at Hogwarts to participate in a half-assed 'do-over' of the last year of hell, but his heart was aching. Usually it would be fairly easy for him to hide his emotions in public. But, in that moment, having to watch Ginny send him sad glances from four tables away in the Great Hall, and knowing Blaise was just as miserable in the seat next to him, it was all he could do to not scream. Draco loved Ginny, maybe not as much as he loved Blaise, not yet. But even five minutes without her touch was excruciating. The three had spent every minute possible together over the past week but it wasn't enough. Draco's longing for the fiery redhead was swelling to astronomical proportions. At this point he thought he might burst and he knew Blaise was just as hard off. Ginny had allowed them to move past kissing and on to some pretty heavy petting, which was amazing. But, he knew they were all ready for more. Every time they had to leave Ginny, I took Blaise all of two seconds to jump Draco in an attempt to relieve their built up tension. Ginny had to be feeling it too, but she seemed to still be a little unsure of the men's commitment to her, an issue Draco planned to rectify this evening. He got lost in his thoughts for most of the sorting until he heard an unexpected name called out by the Headmistress.

"Ginny Weasley, will you please come to the front of the hall." McGonagall requested through her usual tight lips. Ginny immediately acquiesced, lifting her small form from the Gryffindor table and making her way to sit on the newly vacated sorting stool. "This year will be riddled with numerous changes, hopefully all for the good. Miss Weasley has decided to embrace these changes head on and has requested to be resorted for her final year to assure she still belongs in her current house. I have granted this request and I hope that all of you will support her decision as I do." Draco was more than taken aback. Ginny had mentioned nothing to either Blaise or himself about being resorted and he couldn't help but hope that the hat chose Slytherin for her. As he glanced around the hall, he noted several varying expressions. Blaise was practically bouncing with glee as was Pansy. Potter and Weasley looked mutinous as expected. But, Granger was a surprise. She seemed sad and almost jealous. Draco brought his attention back to the front as McGonagall placed the tattered hat over Ginny's shimmering scarlet locks. Within seconds it was calling out her new house to the room. SLYTHERIN! Ginny was wearing the most beautifully warm smile as she ran to their table and Draco knew his face matched hers. He and Blaise stood just in time to catch her in a fierce hug as the rest of the 8th year Slytherins cheered with joy. The rest of the feast passed in happy conversation from the group dressed in black and green. Draco noticed that Ginny kept glancing over at Granger, who looked remarkably dejected. Pansy must have noticed as well, because after a few moments she spoke.

"Do you think Granger is aware of my deep hatred for her or should I set her hair on fire in her sleep?" Draco let out a laugh but Ginny just continued to appraise the curly-haired Gryffindor curiously. When the feast was over, Draco caught the attention of the 8th year's in his house and motioned for them to follow him out of the Great Hall. The group was making their way down to the dungeons when they were joined by Lavender, Padma, and Parvati.

"Ginny, why didn't you tell us?" Padma tried to look huffy but Draco could tell it was a front.

"I thought you guys might be mad at me or something." Ginny admitted, looking at the floor.

"Seriously, what flavor are you? Because you're the biggest dum-dum I've ever seen!" Draco wasn't sure what Lavender meant but it made Ginny crack a smile. "Gin, we love you! We knew you were miserable in Gryffindor, but it didn't hurt our feelings. We just want you to be happy and it is so obvious that they make you happy." Parvarti motioned to the Slytherins that were standing quietly behind the redhead.

"You guys make me happy too." Ginny assured her friends.

"Well duh! We make everyone happy." Parvati waggled her eyebrows, obviously meaning for her statement to be dirty.

"You can make us happy if you want." Vince said to the twins. "We're having a party tonight if you wanna come." Vince and Greg held a hand out to each of the dark haired women, who didn't hesitate to take them.

"Lavender, would you like to come too? There will be plenty of attractive Slytherin's to occupy your time." Blaise offered with a laugh.

"Sorry, but Seamus has completely wrecked me for anyone else." Lavender claimed which made everyone laugh and Pansy, Daphne, and Millie nod appreciatively. They said goodbye to the curvy blond and when Ginny turned to follow everyone back to the common room, Draco grabbed her arm. Spinning her to face him, he captured her lips with his, pouring all of his joy into her. When they finally broke apart, Ginny was only allowed a breath before Blaise covered her plump lips with his own. The sight of Blaise kissing Ginny always made Draco's cock twitch with excitement and now was no different. Blaise pulled away and gave the redhead a mischievous grin.

"That was very sneaky, my little Slytherin. Now you get to live with your extremely handsome boyfriends for an entire year. What ever will we do to pass the time, I wonder?" Draco loved when Blaise teased her, especially if she teased him back.

"I can think of a few things. Would you like to give me a tour of my new home, or perhaps my bedroom?" She batted her big brown eyes at the wizards.

"We would love to." Draco answered. "But first, we are going on a little field trip."

* * *

When they arrived outside the little cottage, Ginny was trembling with excitement. Blaise couldn't help but smile at the tiny woman as she stared bright-eyed at the door, waiting for someone to answer. They had informed her of their plans while they were exiting the castle. Ginny had been extremely impressed by their knowledge of the schools many secret passageways, until they let slip that every Slytherin knew about them. The door was opened by the same hunched old woman who was there when Draco, Pansy, and himself had come the first time. Ginny's smile fell a bit at the sight of the woman, and Blaise had to admit she was a little creepy. They were led inside to a small, poorly lit kitchen. The woman motioned for Ginny to sit but Blaise stopped her.

"You're gonna have to lose the robes, love." Ginny nodded and began to strip. She handed her cloak and sweater to Draco but held her button-up to her chest as she shimmied out of her black lace bra. Blaise laughed a little at her modesty but assumed it was more for the older woman than for Draco and himself. It took all the strength he had not to lick the length of her spine as she bent over the rickety chair and exposed her back.

"So how does this work?" Ginny whispered as the gray-haired lady began waving her wand at the girl's back.

"She will cast the same spell she did for the rest of us, and it will call on your tattoo to take form." Blaise explained.

"Does it hurt?" He heard the quiver in her voice and could tell Draco had as well. Blaise reached for her hand at the same time as Draco knelt in front of her, his hands caressing either side of her face.

"Only for a moment." Draco whispered softly, placing a quick kiss on her trembling lips.

"What will it look like?" She asked, seeming more relaxed.

"Everyone's is different. But, so far, they have all been wings of some sort."

"Wings?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah, like Pansy's is this swirly purple butterfly, and Theo's are feathery, like angel wings." Blaise saw her eyes twinkle and knew she was excited again. After about fifteen minutes, Ginny's body tensed and she sucked air in through her teeth to keep from crying out. Blaise watched as Draco wiped away her tears, murmuring sweetly into her ear that it would be over soon. When the old witch finished, the two men moved to look at her back. It was beautiful.

"Wow, Red. It's amazing!" Draco reached out to trace the lines of red, orange, and black twisting over her skin.

"What does it look like?" Ginny stretched to look over her shoulder at Blaise.

"Like twin Phoenix's, but their wings are made of flames that are the same reds and oranges in your hair. It's breath-taking!" Blaise wasn't sure it was even possible to describe how gorgeous she looked with the inked flames licking her smooth skin.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" She yelped excitedly, trying to stand. Her knees immediately buckled and Draco caught her easily, lifting her bridal style. "Whoa, dizzy." Ginny said softly.

"Come on, Lil' Fox. We'll help you get dressed and then we can head back. I'm sure they've started the party without us."

* * *

Draco carried Ginny the entire way back to the castle, regardless of her protests. Truthfully, she was glad she had someone, or some _two_, so willing to take care of her. She couldn't deny that Draco and Blaise were definitely doting. They catered to her every need, even before she knew what she needed. At first, she had been a little nervous about whether or not she could trust them. But, after tonight, she knew they would always be there for her, and she was falling _fast_. It seemed insane to her that she could be so taken with both of them at once. But, it wasn't like dating two people with them, it was like they were two parts of a whole. They completed each other, like night and day. She hoped that one day they would feel that way about her too. Draco finally allowed her to stand when they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Blaise whispered the password, '_Loyalty is Life_'. Ginny was mesmerized when she saw the room. It was dressed with dark woods and supple leathers. The walls were rich silver and everything carried a greenish hue from the lake water shining through the skylights. She waved at a few younger students as she was pulled towards a door to the right.

"The seventh and eighth years have their own private common room, that's where the party is tonight." Draco explained. As soon as the door opened, she heard the music. Ginny looked up at Blaise's face to see him smiling wide in the shadowed lighting of the new space. Turning towards the room, she gasped at what she saw. Theo, Greg, Vince, and several other seventh and eighth years were spread out on leather couches and chairs, drinking from tumblers and chatting. But every single eye was on the view in front of them. Someone had conjured three chrome poles from floor to ceiling in the center of the room. Pansy was currently wrapped around the center pole, her eyes trained on Theo's as she twisted and writhed. Theo was watching with sultry amusement as his girlfriend put on a show for his housemates, not seeming the least bit jealous. The other two poles were occupied by the caramel skin and midnight black hair of the Patil twins. Each of the three girls were in various stages of undress.

"Hey, they're here!" Pansy squealed when she caught sight of the trio at the door, her white button-up hanging loosely from her elbows and her supple breasts encased in purple lace.

"Yeah yeah, we're here. With the newest Snake!" Blaise called over the cheers and catcalls. "And she got her ink!" It was pandemonium in the common room. The poles disappeared as soon as the girls left them, and everyone ran to welcome Ginny to her new house. She had never felt so accepted. She was pulled into the room and passed a drink. She was quickly introduced to the rest of her upperclass housemates, most of whom seemed a little guarded but altogether amiable. A few hours later, Ginny was thoroughly buzzed and stretched out on a couch with her head leaned against Blaise's chest and her feet resting on Draco's lap. Padma and Parvati had already disappeared into Greg and Vince's shared room, and Ginny was currently laughing and joking with Pansy. When Theo leaned over to whisper in the brunette's ear, Pansy smiled seductively and nodded her head. Theo said goodnight and made his way down the hallway to his dormitory. Ginny had been given the tour and informed that they all had their own rooms, unless they wanted to share, which they often did. Pansy watched him leave before getting up to follow. Before she left, she turned to whisper to Ginny.

"I'm gonna make him fall in love with me one blow job at a time." This made Ginny fall into a fit of giggles.

"I think it's safe to say he's already in love Pans... it's been three years now." Draco assured the girl as she disappeared down the hallway. The three sat for a moment before Ginny stood, turning to look at her favorite men.

"So... are you going to show me your room? Or do I have to go find someone else to ravage me?" She said, giving them her best come-hither look while playing with the hem of her shirt. They looked at each other for a split second before advancing on her at exactly the same moment. Ginny felt her heart flutter and warmth rush to her abdomen as Draco and Blaise licked their lips hungrily. She squealed as they lunged for her, knowing that from this moment on there was no going back and she would never want too.

* * *

This chapter has been edited and revised. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot inconsistencies, please PM me and let me know so that I may address them. Thanks! (04/26/2014)


End file.
